


Goodbye, Apathy

by hotmess_yes (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Love, M/M, Too much fluff, Unrequited Love, also title is from a song, and a little anxious, and a little oblivious, check it out yo, joshler - Freeform, tbh, tyler is a little sad, uhh what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hotmess_yes
Summary: Confessions don't always go as planned. But sometimes, disappointment can lead to the most unexpected of surprises. | Title from "Goodbye, Apathy" by OneRepublic |





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally have been stalking my email waiting for the invite  
> and it's almost 1am and I should be asleep rn oh well  
> I wanted to be hotmess.yes but ao3 does not like periods in usernames  
> so i'm hotmess_yes sup

Tyler thought he had done everything right. He put on his best clothes, sprayed himself with the cologne she said she loved, purchased the sweetest smelling bouquet of flowers and took her to the prettiest part of the local park to confess to her what had been growing inside him for so long.

 

“I like you, Jenna,” are the four simple words he said as she stuck her nose into the bouquet and smelled the flowers for the umpteenth time since he had given them to her.

 

And that's when Jenna had taken her face out of the petals and gave him a look. But it wasn't one of love; it was apologetic, almost one of pity. “Oh, Tyler, you're sweet. You're a lovely person and I love being friends with you, but...”

 

But.

 

“I don't like you in that way. I'm interested in someone else, actually. I'm really sorry.”

 

Suddenly, Tyler felt like he was stripped of his nice clothes, pride and feelings. His heart deflated just as fast as his shoulders. “I, uh... I understand, Jenna. Thanks for being honest with me.”

 

She gave him a sympathetic smile. “Thank you for being so brave. I know that wasn't easy.”

 

 _You're right,_ Tyler thought. _That wasn't easy. So why did you have to rip my heart apart and..._

 

But on the outside, he just forced a smile. “Thanks, Jen.”

 

Jenna looked down at the flowers and gave him a hopeful smile. “I hope I can keep the flowers.”

 

Tyler wanted to tell her to give him back his stupid, freaking waste-of-money flowers. But that would be spiteful. And Tyler wasn't spiteful. He couldn't be mean even if he wanted to.

 

“Of course.”

 

\- - - - -

 

 

Josh burst through Tyler's front door, out of breath. “Tyler, I got here as fast as I could, what's--”

 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Tyler on the couch, curled up in a ball, sobbing into a pillow.

 

“Ty.” Shutting the door behind him, he slowly walked over to him. “Are you...” He didn't bother finishing the question, because he already knew that Tyler was _definitely_ not okay. Sitting down next to him, he let his hand hover over his best friend's back. “Is it okay if I touch you, Ty?”

 

He heard a muffled 'Mhm' and that was enough for Josh to start rubbing small, reassuring circles into Tyler's back. Josh wondered how he could breathe with his face shoved into the pillow like that, but he said nothing as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's body. “Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie.”

 

Tyler held his head up from the pillow, eyes red and tears staining his cheeks. “I shouldn't feel so sad, I know it's stupid, but it just freaking hurts and I really liked her, but I'm not good enough and I suck, Josh, that's why she doesn't--”

 

Josh cut him off by placing his finger to his lips. “Stop, Tyler. Please don't say you're not good enough, because you are. It's completely natural to feel hurt; you had feelings for her. It sucks. I know.”

 

Tyler fell into Josh's shoulder, shuddering as he continued to cry. “I thought she liked me back, Jish. I really did. She was always flirting with me and saying such sweet things.” He buried his face into Josh's shirt, mumbling into the fabric. “And she kept the stupid flowers.”

 

Josh raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he continued to rock his friend back and forth. Kissing him on his forehead, he finally let out a long sigh. “Unrequited love is the worst. It hurts. I know it does. But you deserve so much, Tyler. I'd give you the world... no, I'd give you the _stars_ if I could.”

 

Tyler held his head up again, looking at Josh with confused eyes. “You would?”

 

“I would. I want to.” Josh bit his lip and looked away, as if he were pondering something. “Tyler, I...” He sighed, fingers still gently stroking the brunette's shoulder. “This is probably the worst time to tell you this,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

 

“Tell me what, Jish?” Glossy, innocent eyes peered back into Josh's and he could have kissed him right then and there.

 

“I like you, Tyler,” are the four simple words he said as his best friend's face lit up into the most loving smile, giggling for the millionth time since they had first met each other.

 

“You're lying,” Tyler mumbled as he looked down in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. “How could you like me? I'm shy, I cry too much, I'm just a big pain in the butt...”

 

“Now look who's lying,” Josh said, taking Tyler's hand and gently pressing his lips to the younger boy's knuckles. “But I don't lie, Tyler. And especially not to my best friend and big pain in the butt crush.” He smiled and was pleased when Tyler giggled again. “Maybe I'm jumping the gun, though. How do you even feel towards me?”

 

“I've thought about it before,” Tyler answered. “Us being together, I mean,” he added.

 

“So have I.” Josh rolled his eyes playfully. “Obviously.”

 

Tyler smiled, his eyes fluttering from Josh's eyes to his lips. “If it's okay... can I kiss you?”

 

Josh smiled. _Typical polite Tyler,_ he thought. “Of course.”

 

Their first kiss together was brief, soft and sweet. Just like it should be.

 

When they pulled away, Josh brushed his thumb over Tyler's cheek, wiping away any remaining dried tears on his face. “You don't ever have to ask permission to kiss me, Ty. These lips are yours too, you know.” And with that, he kissed him again to prove his point and Tyler responded with a pleased sigh.

 

Nuzzling his nose against Josh's, Tyler felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “Jishwa?”

 

“Yes love?”

 

He held his head down for a brief moment, a light blush spreading across his face and neck at the pet name. His words came out in a quiet whisper: “Thank you for being so brave.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's hot af right now i'm DYING it's february
> 
> also all aboard the fluff train (choo choo)


End file.
